Ángel de la guarda
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: Navidad y la víspera del Año Nuevo siempre es la mejor época del año. Las fiestas, los regalos, pasar tiempo con la familia, hasta la comida tiene un sabor diferente en esas fechas. Sin embargo, ¿crees en todas esas cosas, las historias y personajes que te cuentan de niño? ¿Como en los Duendes, Santa Claus y en los Ángeles? Pues yo no creía en eso hasta que morí y me volví el ángel
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Ángel de la guarda**

.

_Summary_

_Navidad y la víspera del Año Nuevo siempre es la mejor época del año. Las fiestas, los regalos, pasar tiempo con la familia, hasta la comida tiene un sabor diferente en esas fechas. Sin embargo, ¿crees en todas esas cosas, las historias y personajes que te cuentan de niño? ¿Como en los Duendes, Santa Claus y en los Ángeles? Pues yo no creía en eso hasta que morí y me volví el ángel de la guarda del amor de mi vida._

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

**BPOV.**

Navidad y la víspera del Año Nuevo siempre es la mejor época del año. Las fiestas, los regalos, pasar tiempo con la familia, hasta la comida tiene un sabor diferente esas fechas. Sin embargo, ¿crees en todas las historias y personajes que te cuentan de niño? ¿Duendes, Santa Claus, los ángeles? Yo no lo hacía hasta que morí y me volví el ángel de la guarda del amor de mi vida.

Yo había muerto a principios de septiembre al caer de unas escaleras gracias a mi descoordinación nata. No sufrí, mi muerte fue instantánea. Cuando llegué al cielo, conocí a Gabe, mejor conocido como el Ángel Gabriel; él me enseñó este nuevo mundo donde pasaría mi eternidad. El cielo no es como todos creen, no dormimos en nubes ni tampoco pasamos todo el día tocando arpas, tenemos responsabilidades; la mía es estar al tanto de los nuevos ingresos al cielo.

Hoy el _Señor D_ me ha mandado a llamar. Estoy un poco nerviosa; cuando llegué aquí a todos se nos concede el derecho de ver cómo están nuestras familias, derecho al que renuncié cuando vi que mis padres y Edward entraron en gran depresión y yo no podía hacer nada, no soportaba verlos así. El _Señor D_ fue muy específico en avisarme si algo ocurría con ellos.

Así que aquí estoy, a punto de tocar la puerta de su oficina, cuando se abren de repente poniéndome más nerviosa.

—Isabella. Por favor, entra —anuncia con tono amable. Cuando entro, el _Señor D_ está de espaldas; muy pocos de aquí han visto su verdadero rostro, yo dentro de esos pocos. Es muy amable, es de tez blanca y una barba larga adorna su mandíbula, sus ojos son color azul mar. Él hizo que el propio Gabe se encargara de mi estadía aquí.

—Señor, ¿ocurre algo con mi familia? —pregunto con un nudo en la garganta.

—Me temo que sí, Isabella. Edward Cullen necesita tu ayuda. —Al escuchar ese nombre, un temblor me recorre el cuerpo.

—¿Qué pasa con él?

—Edward está siendo muy desdichado, y si no nos damos prisa podría caer en manos equivocadas. Sabes a que me refiero, ¿verdad?

Yo trago gruesamente. —Sí, señor.

—Tu tarea es ser su ángel guardián. Bajarás a la tierra en una nueva forma humana para que él no te reconozca. Tendrás todo el mes de diciembre para encargarte de él. El plazo se vence en año nuevo. Tienes que haberlo logrado para entonces, sino lo habremos perdido para siempre.

—Está bien, señor —acepto. Estoy de camino a la puerta cuando recuerdo que no sé qué voy a hacer—. _Señor D…_ —articulo un poco nerviosa.

Él me sonríe. —Bella, tendrás que ayudar a Edward a encontrar el amor verdadero en la tierra. Y , por si se te olvida, mañana empieza tu tarea —declara volteándose para admirar por la ventana de su oficina.

No digo nada y salgo de aquella oficina en estado de shock, aparentemente tengo treinta y un días contando desde mañana para hacer mi tarea.

Esa tarde, luego de que me asignaran mi tarea, me encuentro a Gabe sentado en una banca.

—Hola, Bella —saluda regalándome una gran sonrisa.

—Hola, Gabe. ¿Qué tal el día? —pregunto sentándome a su lado.

—Muy bien. Ser la mano derecha de Dios es un trabajo tan fácil. —Yo me rio y él me regala una amplia sonrisa—. Escuché que tienes una misión.

—Así es. Salgo mañana mismo.

—No te preocupes, sé que puedes lograrlo. —Le agradezco con la cabeza baja—. Yo mismo te llevaré, descuida. —Asiento y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Los nervios me carcomían. Me encontraba en mi habitación y todavía no podía creer que bajaría a la tierra. Al día siguiente estaba más nerviosa que el anterior.

Había salido en busca de Gabriel cuando el _Señor D_ solicitó mi presencia. Me encaminé hasta su oficina, la puerta ya estaba abierta por lo que me apresuré a entrar. Allí se encontraban Gabe y el _Señor D_ conversando.

—Disculpen si interrumpo.

—Para nada, te esperábamos —asegura Gabe. Asiento y él se acerca a mí—. Que tengas mucha suerte, ya verás que podrás. —Opto por permanecer callada. Gabe cierra mis ojos y entro en un profundo sueño.

Me despierto de repente y me encuentro en una habitación blanca, siento el aire entrar por mis pulmones y escucho el latido de mi corazón.

—¡Estoy viva! —exclamo con júbilo. En eso entra Edward vistiendo una bata blanca, está muy ojeroso y delgado; al notarme despierta corre hacia mí.

—¡Kate, despertaste! —expresa entusiasmado. _Así que este cuerpo se llama Kate_, pienso para mis adentros.

—Hola, doctor —le saludo con mi nueva voz.

—Me alegro que hayas despertado. Sabes, eres la persona más descoordinada que conozco. —Yo no digo nada. Edward debe de conocer a esta tal Kate a la perfección, creo que nunca la mencionó mientras estuve viva.

—Bueno, ¿cuál es mi diagnóstico? —cuestiono muy feliz con esta voz.

—Estarás bien. Pero dime, ¿quién se golpea con una puerta y cae inconsciente todo un día? —bromea.

—Lo siento. Por lo menos no rodé por las escaleras —comento sacándole la lengua. Edward se para en seco.

—Eso no es gracioso. Permanecerás aquí hasta mañana, después volveremos a casa. —Dicho esto sale de la habitación. _Todavía le duele mi muerte_.

Gabe aparece frente a mí.

—¿Qué tal tu nuevo cuerpo? —pregunta riéndose un poco. Me levanto de un brinco.

—Creo que no está mal. Se siente tan real… —declaro un poco entusiasmada.

—¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que odiabas a las rubias?

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?

—Es mejor que te veas en un espejo. —Corro a lo que parece ser un baño y pego un grito de horror al mirarme al espejo. Soy una rubia platinada.

—Oh, Gabe, ¿por qué lo hiciste? —inquiero aturdida.

—Una pequeña broma de cortesía.

—Me las pagarás. —Él se ríe pero rápidamente se torna serio.

—Eres amiga suya y están compartiendo departamento, así que mantente atenta —me informa. Asiento y pongo mi cara más sobria—. No te descarriles de la misión, Isabella —advierte. Le aseguro que no pasará y él me sonríe y se desvanece.

Vuelvo a la camilla y me siento a pensar donde Edward conocería a Kate, si no hubiera renunciado a mi derecho podría saberlo todo. Cruzo mis piernas y cierro los ojos tratando de recuperar algún pensamiento de Kate; en eso estoy cuando escucho que la puerta se abre. Abro los ojos y me encuentro con que Edward me observa muy raro.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Le suelto.

—Nada, solo quería disculparme por salir así.

—Está bien, amigo, no importa. —Edward sonríe.

—Traeré algo de comer para los dos —anuncia, y yo concuerdo. Cuando se marcha mi humor se torna triste, no es fácil verlo nuevamente. Al menos logré sacarle una sonrisa.

Tal como dijo Edward volvió con algo de comer. Pasó la mayor parte del tiempo hablando conmigo, pero en ningún momento mencioné algo sobre mí, todavía no era el momento.

Entrando la noche, Edward se retiró prometiendo buscarme cuando el médico de guardia me diera el alta. Como tengo de nuevo necesidades humanas, debía dormir. Hace tanto que no soñaba; mi sueño fue tranquilo, como si hubiera estado en una nube.

A la mañana siguiente me dieron de alta. Le pedí el favor a la enfermera que le avisara al residente Cullen, y solo bastó una hora para tener a Edward en la habitación.

—Dime que me trajiste algo de ropa.

—Por supuesto, Kate. ¿Por quién me tomas? —dice un Edward muy bromista. Me extiende un pequeño bolso y veo sus nudillos, tomo su mano y siento una pequeña emoción, aunque no es como cuando estaba viva. Él la retira bruscamente—. ¡Sabes que no tienes derecho de hacer eso! —me grita.

—¿Qué mierdas te pasa, Cullen? —En ese momento su rostro cambia, recordé que así le decía cuando yo estaba molesta—. Permíteme cambiarme y nos vamos. —digo y me dirijo al baño. Cuando estoy lista lo encuentro sentado en la camilla con la mirada perdida.

—Lo siento si te grité, no fue mi intención.

—Descuida, últimamente pierdo mis casillas por cualquier cosa.

Al salir del hospital caminamos hacia un Volvo plateado, de pronto me viene un pequeño flashback a la mente.

.

—_Bella, te tengo una sorpresa —declara un Edward muy emocionado cubriéndome los ojos. _

—_¿De qué se trata, Ed? Sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas —digo muy nerviosa. _

—_Solo espera, Bells. _

_Edward retira la venda de mis ojos y, cuando mi mirada se enfoca, me encuentro frente a un hermoso Volvo plateado._

_. _

Regreso a la realidad. Edward me ve con cara de extrañado.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kate?

—Sí, eso creo —contesto distraída.

Para subir al departamento hay que subir un tramo de escaleras, respiro profundo y recuerdo que fue aquí donde fallecí, aunque pensándolo bien solo recuerdo que resbalé. Edward cambia su expresión y sube las escaleras muy rápido, lo sigo sin decir una palabra. Cuando llegamos al departamento, en la segunda planta, Edward se ve que está a punto de llorar. Nota que lo observo y su expresión se endurece. Abre la puerta y entramos. Al parecer Edward lo remodeló porque no lo recuerdo así, hay menos cosas en el lugar. Avanzo hasta quedar en medio de la sala.

—¿Te tienes que ir? —le pregunto en voz baja.

—Sí, nos vemos en la noche —dice cortante, da media vuelta y se marcha cerrando la puerta tras él. Yo avanzo hacia lo que imagino son las habitaciones, abro la primera puerta y es el cuarto de Edward; lo inspecciono, hay muchas fotografías mías, el lugar está tan impecable como vagamente recuerdo. Salgo de ahí y entro al cuarto que creo que es de Kate y…

—Oh cielos —exclamo con la boca abierta. La mitad del cuarto está lleno de libros, además de trofeos; incluso hay una máquina de escribir.

—Una cerebrito, ¿no? —dice la voz de Gabriel tras de mí.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Una rubia cerebrito? —digo volteándome hacia él. Gabe se encoge de hombros.

—¿Ahora sí crees que los milagros existen?

—Estoy aquí, eso responde.

—Bueno, a lo que vine: sé que es el segundo día, pero tienes que darte prisa. Tú más que nadie sabe cómo es Edward. —Concuerdo con un bostezo—. Creo que deberías descansar —sugiere riendo entre dientes.

—Sí, bueno, visita pronto. Adiós. —Gabe se desvanece regalándome una última sonrisa. Por mi parte me lanzo en una cama abarrotada de libros y en instantes me quedo completamente dormida.

No sé qué horas serán, pero un ruido tremendo proveniente de la sala me despierta. Me levanto con cuidado, abro la puerta despacio y veo a Edward rompiendo cosas y llorando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —le grito.

—No te metas, Kate. Enciérrate en tu ratonera como siempre haces.

—Pues esta vez no lo haré —replico. Edward continúa rompiendo cosas hasta que decido saltarle encima—. ¡Ya basta, Edward! ¡Detente! —chillo, pero él no para, sino que sigue estampando sus nudillos contra la pared.

—¡Déjame en paz! —brama.

—No te dejaré. ¿Por qué haces esto? —le reprocho. De un momento a otro Edward se derrumba en el piso, llorando como un niño. Se aferra a mí en un abrazo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Él estaba destrozado, sus nudillos vueltos un asco eran la prueba de ello. Por situaciones como éstas renuncié a mi derecho, nunca soportaría ver a Edward sufrir.

Los días pasaban y no sabía qué hacer. Gabe no paraba de presionarme para que actuara rápido, tan solo restaba quince días para año nuevo. Sin embargo, podía afirmar que Edward había cambiado, ya no destrozaba cosas, sino que pasaba algunas noches en vela mirando al vacío; yo lo observaba desde mi habitación porque él no me permitía acercarme. Si tan solo supiera qué tan cerca nos encontrábamos.

—Se acabó, vamos a salir —asevero tirando de su cobija.

—Kate, ¿te has vuelto loca? —dice dándose de vuelta.

—No estoy loca. Vamos, levántate. —Esta vez lo tomo de la camisa.

—Está bien. ¿A dónde vamos? —pregunta bostezando.

—Vamos al parque o a caminar por ahí, te hará bien un poco del frío que hace. También podemos pasar por la librería, si quieres —propongo regalándole la mejor de la sonrisas.

—Y, por último, ¿podemos pasar por un chocolate caliente? —pregunta con una sonrisa burlona.

—Esa es la actitud, muchacho —acepto riéndome.

Nos encontrábamos en el parque y la nieve había empezado a caer, cada uno iba inmerso en sus pensamientos; por mi parte no paraba de pensar en que, si estuviera viva, esto no estaría pensando, pero lamentablemente mi tiempo en la tierra había acabado.

—Kate, ¿crees en la otra vida? —Edward pregunta viéndome expectante.

Me encojo de hombros. —Sí lo creo, pero pienso que nuestra misión de vida no termina como todos dicen, sino que seguimos con un propósito del otro lado.

—También lo pienso así. ¿Crees que Bella esté bien? —dice esto último y una lágrima corre por su mejilla. Le tomo la mano.

—Te lo aseguro completamente, Edward. —_Daría lo que fuera para demostrarte que estoy más que bien, amor_, digo para mis adentros.

Después de hacer todo lo que habíamos planeado, Edward sorprendentemente estaba de un muy buen humor. Nos dirigíamos a un café cuando una alarma se activó en mí, vi a una chica castaña muy bonita y rápidamente quise entrar ahí.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kate? —pregunta Edward riéndose.

—Ven, entremos, me muero de frío —declaro tomándolo del brazo.

Cuando entramos vi a Gabe, lo que me sorprendió. Me hizo señas y vi a la castaña, Gabe se encontraba con ella. Nos sentamos en una mesa continua a la de ella y pude ver que Edward no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Gabe se reía de mí, quería sacarle la lengua pero Edward me llamaría loca.

Edward se levantó a pedir nuestras bebidas y Gabe avanzó hasta mí.

—Es ella, Isabella, ella será perfecta para él. —Y estaba en lo cierto. Castaña de ojos verdes muy hermosos, vestía con mono, zapatillas y un gran abrigo, y usaba lentes hípsters; tenía muchos libros en la mesa, pero estaba concentrada leyendo uno. Me levanté de mi asiento y caminé hacia ella.

—Oye, ¿ese libro es de Walter Siso? —le pregunto. Ella levanta la mirada y me regala una sonrisa.

—Sí, del mismo Siso.

En eso Edward llega a mi lado.

—¿Pasa algo? —inquiere intercambiando miradas con la castaña.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Kate —digo extendiéndole mi mano y dándole un apretón.

—Me llamo Isabel, pero todos me dicen Isa, mucho gusto.

—Isa, él es mi amigo Edward. —Ella extiende la mano hacia él. Sus miradas no paraban de cruzarse, Gabe estaba delante de mí prácticamente saltando de alegría. Yo sonreía, pero no estaba muy feliz.

—¿Quieren acompañarme? Estoy sola —invitó Isa luego de las presentaciones. Edward aceptó alegremente, yo asentí en silencio.

Edward e Isa pasaron toda esa noche hablando de libros, películas, incluso poesía. Por breves segundos posaban su atención en mí. Gabe, por otro lado, no se había separado en ningún instante, lo cual era molesto. Luego de un rato Isa se levantó, disculpándose porque tenía que irse; automáticamente Edward le pidió su número y, aún después que se marchara, Edward seguía con esa sonrisita estúpida en la cara, sinónimo de que estaba enamorado.

Camino a casa yo estaba hecha una furia y no entendía porque cuando llegamos la expresión de Edward cambio estaba sin sonreír y ya no hablaba —oh cielos —su depresión de las noches —pensé

Ya en el departamento, se sentó donde siempre y me pidió que lo dejara solo, así lo hice. Entré en mi habitación y allí se hallaba Gabe.

—Esa chica es preciosa —expresa sonriéndome.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Pasé dos horas observándola.

—Es perfecta, Isabella.

—Ya lo sé. Pero, ¿por qué la similitudes con los nombres? ¿Y con lo de castaña?

—Órdenes del _Señor D_ —revela alzándose de hombros. Resoplo y me lanzo a la cama—. Nunca he estado vivo, pero si no me equivoco estás celosa —comenta muy serio.

—¿Sabes qué, Gabe? Sí, lo estoy. Después de todo ella puede estar con él y yo no —asevero.

—Bella, estás muerta —expone sin ninguna expresión.

—Lo siento. Sé que no es la actitud correcta…pero es difícil dejarlo ir.

—Tienes que hacerlo, de lo contrario siempre verás a ese Edward del sillón y no te gustará lo que le pasará.

Los días transcurrían cada vez más rápido. Edward casi todas las noches salía con Isa; yo, en cambio, siempre tenía una excusa para acompañarlo. Sin embargo, siempre era lo mismo, al llegar de su cita se plantaba en ese sofá.

—Edward, me cansé de verte así —emito muy molesta.

—Vete, Kate —exige aún sentado en el horrible sofá.

—No. Ahora me dirás por qué siempre te sientas aquí a llorar como una niña.

Él levanta la mirada y sus ojos irradian furia. —Dije que te alejes, Kate.

—No hasta que me des una explicación. —El silencio inunda la habitación hasta que finalmente Edward decide romperlo. Un par de lágrimas brotan de sus ojos cuando por fin habla.

—Bella me regaló este sofá el día en que todo ocurrió. —Escuchar esto me hizo viajar a mis recuerdos y, en efecto, así fue. Era mi forma de decirle que aceptaba mudarme con él.

—Edward, cámbiate de departamento, ¿sí? —digo con mi mejor voz.

—¿Estás loca? ¿Dónde conseguiré un nuevo departamento?

—Yo me encargo de eso si tú prometes mudarte. —Cerramos el trato con un apretón de manos y una leve sonrisa.

Como lo prometido es deuda encontré un nuevo departamento cerca del centro con una hermosa vista a la ciudad, era como un pedacito de cielo, perfecto para Edward. Corrí a buscarlo para darle la noticia, pero cuando llegué al departamento Edward estaba rompiendo el sillón donde siempre se sentaba.

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —vocifero. Edward no paraba de llorar.

—Ella me dejó y no pude detenerla.

—Edward, ella cayó por las escaleras, fue un accidente —digo lentamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Sí, pero antes de eso, cuando trajo el sillón, yo estaba con Tanya y ella nos descubrió. Yo nunca quise serle infiel, pero pasó. Intenté calmarla, aunque fue inútil. Ella salió muy molesta, yo corrí tras de ella, pero resbaló y cayó. Nunca me perdonaré ese día, Kate.

Di un paso atrás cuando los recuerdos me embargaron, yo no recordaba esa parte, pero así era. Recuerdo salir hecha una furia, grité desear estar muerta, forcejeé con Edward y me resbalé, rodando por la escalera.

Fue ahí cuando Gabe me ayudó.

Cuando volví en sí Edward no paraba de llorar, descubrí que mis ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Me acerqué a él y lo abracé.

—Edward, te juro que donde quiera que ella esté, ya te ha perdonado. No fue tu culpa. Las cosas son así, un día estás bien y al otro no se sabe.

—Kate, tengo miedo de que ella esté molesta porque salgo con alguien. —Mi agarre se hizo más fuerte.

—No, Edward. Sé que ella estará feliz —le aseguro llorando un poco más fuerte.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta.

—Yo solo lo sé, Edward. Ella quisiera que fueras feliz. Es tu turno de dejarla ir. Déjala ir, Ed.

Edward, al escuchar esto, se separa y me ve directamente a los ojos.

—Te amo, pero te dejo ir.

Desde ese día Edward cambió. Se mudó a un nuevo departamento, conoció nuevos amigos, volvió a tocar el piano, pasaba más tiempo con Isa, cocinaba a la perfección, hasta volvió a cantar.

Solo faltaba un día para que mi misión acabara, Gabe me pidió que empaquetara todas las cosas de Kate y le dijera a Edward que me iría a otra ciudad. Le pedí que me diera hasta entrar el año nuevo y aceptó.

Ya era tarde y Edward no había llegado, había salido con Kate. No paraba de pensar que había cumplido mi misión, pero más que una misión volví a armar el adolorido rompecabezas que era Edward Cullen. En esta vida nada es casualidad, entramos en la vida de las personas por una razón y salimos de ellas por otra. Podría decir que no veía a Edward como un amor, sino como mi mejor amigo, la persona en quien confié y confiaré siempre.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward me despertó muy temprano.

—Kate, levántate, tienes que ayudarme —demandó.

—¿Qué ocurre, Edward? —digo alarmada.

—Estoy enamorado, y quiero regalarle algo a Isa, pero no sé qué. Tú debes de saber de estas cosas, eres una chica, ¿no? —ironizó.

—Sí, genio, soy una chica. Déjame cambiarme y te acompaño.

Edward me mantuvo toda la mañana y parte de la tarde buscando el dichoso regalo para Isa. Entramos a una joyería y se decidió por una hermosa cadena de plata.

—Este es el regalo indicado —exclamó feliz. Era perfecta, no se podía negar—. Kate, ¿has comprado algo de ropa para esta noche? —Negué con la cabeza—. En ese caso, date prisa; serás tú quien me acompañe a la fiesta de hoy, no te dejaré sola en casa —comenta admirando algo del aparador.

.

—¡Kate! Vamos, se hará tarde —me grita Edward desde la sala del departamento.

—Ya voy dame un segundo —clamo todavía viéndome en el espejo. Esta será la última vez que pueda vestir algo así. El vestido era de un hermoso azul rey, lo acompañé con tacones negros muy altos y abrigo del mismo color del vestido para mantenerme calientita. Cuando salgo, Edward me recorre de arriba abajo.

—Pareces un ángel, Kate —declara embobado.

—Gracias por el cumplido, pero te recuerdo que Isa te espera.

Llegamos a la gran fiesta, estaba abarrotada de personas y casi todos conocían a Edward. Me senté en una mesa un poco alejada; Gabe se apareció.

—Ya casi es la hora, Isabella.

—Ya lo sé, Gabe. Solo unos minutos más, por favor —supliqué.

Gabe acepta y desaparece. Yo admiro a Edward, lo hermoso que se ve en su traje. No sé en qué momento se hacen las doce y las personas salen corriendo a dar el Feliz Año Nuevo. Veo a Edward besar a Isa y una lágrima de felicidad corre por mi mejilla. De repente todo se detiene, las personas están estáticas; es como ponerle pausa a una película, pero la única persona que no está parada es Edward, que viene corriendo hacia mí. Me levanto, corro hacia él y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

—¿Ya te tienes que ir? —pregunta.

—Sí, tengo que cambiarme de ciudad. —Pero me callo cuando lo que escucho es mi voz.

Él se ríe.

—Bella, no seas tonta, ya sé que eras tú. —No digo nada—. Bella, solo nos quedan segundos, así que habla. Todo siempre lo he sabido.

—Ay, Edward. Lo lamento tanto…

—Sé que viniste a ayudarme, siempre te he visto como Bella, no como Kate. Hoy estás preciosa.

—Gracias, Edward. Tú también. —Él sonríe y me extiende una caja.

—Ábrela rápido, por favor. —Lo hago y me encuentro con una hermosa placa de oro, en ella está inscrita _siempre te querré._

—Edward, a dónde voy no creo que la pueda llevar.

—Tranquila, hablé con el _Señor D_ y aceptó.

Mi cara es un poema. —Ven, dame un abrazo —le pido. Edward me estrecha a su pecho e inhalo su aroma por última vez.

—Bella, ¿algún día nos volveremos a ver? —pregunta.

—Sí, siempre y cuando te portes bien —bromeo.

—Gracias, Bella. —Edward declara separándome de él.

—Gracias a ti, Edward. Cuídate, y no olvides que siempre estaré contigo. —Edward deposita un dulce beso en mi frente.

—Te querré siempre.

—Igual yo.

Gabe apareció de la nada. —Isabella, es hora de irnos. —Asiento.

Gabe me toma del brazo amablemente. Miro hacia Edward y él está sonriéndome.

—Feliz año nuevo —dice en voz baja. Yo le respondo con lo mismo y lo veo por última vez cuando ya me encuentro en presencia del _Señor D_.

—Muy buen trabajo, Isabella —manifiesta el _Señor D_.

—Gracias, señor. Muchas gracias por todo.

—Es mejor que te pongas al tanto de todos los nuevos ingresados, hay alguien muy particular que necesita de tus conocimientos.

—Está bien —acepto volteándome con la intención de irme.

—¿Bella?

Me doy la vuelta. —¿Sí, señor?

—No dejarás tu regalo, ¿verdad? —De la cajita saca la placa que me regaló Edward.

—Gracias, señor.

Me acerco a él y la tomo.

—Es mejor que le des la vuelta. Feliz año nuevo, Bella —dice sonriendo.

Hago lo que sugiere y me encuentro con otra inscripción.

_**Gracias, mi Ángel.**_

_**Edward Cullen.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Ángel de la guarda**

.

_Summary_

_Navidad y la víspera del Año Nuevo siempre es la mejor época del año. Las fiestas, los regalos, pasar tiempo con la familia, hasta la comida tiene un sabor diferente en esas fechas. Sin embargo, ¿crees en todas esas cosas, las historias y personajes que te cuentan de niño? ¿Como en los Duendes, Santa Claus y en los Ángeles? Pues yo no creía en eso hasta que morí y me volví el ángel de la guarda del amor de mi vida._

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

**BPOV **

Otro año trascurrió y nuevamente es navidad. Parece que fue ayer cuando bajé a la tierra y ayudé a Edward, el _Señor D_ me ha mantenido al tanto de él y de mis padres. Edward se casará, lo cual me alegra mucho; desde ese día no me he quitado esa hermosa placa, todas las noches me detengo a observarla y recordar esos días a su lado.

Mi trabajo en las nuevas admisiones va de maravilla, el _Señor D_ me encargó la tarea de guiar a Thomas, el chico más lindo que he visto, cabello negro azabache, ojos azules una increíble personalidad; trágicamente murió al ser arrollado por un auto y llegó aquí en mi ausencia, así que Gabe estuvo pendiente de él.

Thomas es buena persona y me hace reír mucho, es como una especie de mejor amigo, pero creo que algo más fuerte me une a él, y no sé qué será.

—Oye, Bella, estás muy distraída —comenta Thomas en su intento fallido de sacarme una sonrisa.

—¿Sí, verdad? No sé qué me pasa. —Y era verdad. Desde que salí de mi habitación me siento desaminada y sin ganas de hacer nada.

—Es mejor que nos demos prisa, ya los demás deben de estar ahí —declara Thomas tomándome de la mano, es primera vez que lo hace y creo visualizar un destello saliendo de la unión de ellas. No digo nada y lo sigo. No sentía esto desde Edward, pero yo estoy muerta y no creo que pueda conseguir el amor aquí, ¿cierto?

Cuando llegamos, en medio de un pequeño parque todo está decorado con adornos navideños. Casi se encuentran todos los ángeles, pero falta el _Señor D,_ así que me encamino a buscarlo a su oficina. Cuando estoy a punto de tocar las puertas se abren.

—_Señor D_, lo estamos esperando —digo antes de entrar. No lo veo por ningún lado, por lo que decido entrar—. _Señor D_, ¿está aquí? —Pero no me contesta. Cuando estoy a punto de darme vuelta y marcharme, escucho mi nombre en un susurro. Me quedo estática porque reconozco esa voz, es Edward. De un momento a otro sale un destello de la ventana ubicada detrás del escritorio del _Señor D,_ la curiosidad me embarga, así que me acerco poco a poco y puedo ver el mundo entero desde aquí; de repente todo cambia y veo a mis padres en una casa nueva, ambos abrazados junto al fuego de la chimenea, están completamente felices y eso me llena.

La escena cambia nuevamente y visualizo el apartamento de Edward. Rápidamente me alegro porque él está sosteniendo una fotografía mía, todavía me recuerda. Estoy embelesada con lo que veo, Edward sigue perfecto como siempre. Pero esa felicidad se esfuma cuando escucho la voz de Isa, ambos giramos hacia ella, y me llevo la gran sorpresa de que está embarazada. Edward se acerca a ella y la besa, luego se agacha y le da un beso a su vientre. En ese momento caigo en cuenta que Edward ya debe de estar casado, y ahora espera un bebé.

En eso siento que una fuerza me saca de ahí y aterrizo sentada en la sala del _Señor D_.

—Isabella, la curiosidad no es buena —me reprocha.

—¿Por qué no me dijo que Edward estaba esperando un bebé? —le pregunto en voz baja y mirando hacia abajo.

—Te dije que él estaba bien.

—Sí, pero nunca fue específico.

—Esos son asuntos que no te conciernen, Bella. —Interrumpe Gabe detrás de mí.

—Sí, bueno, ¿recuerdan quién lo salvó? —replico a la defensiva.

—Era tu obligación. El _Señor D_ me lo propuso a mí, pero fui yo quien pidió que lo hicieras tú. Yo te obsequié la oportunidad de volver a verlo, Bella —revela Gabe.

Yo me desplomo y caigo de rodillas.

—¿Por qué tengo que estar muerta? —digo por lo más bajo. Gabe trata de acercarse, pero no lo dejo—. Siempre seré un impasse. No me permitiste tener hijos, un esposo, una familia. Me trajiste demasiado rápido —le recrimino al _Señor D_.

—Te equivocas, tu destino ya estaba escrito de esta manera en el libro de la vida, y no pudo haber equivocaciones porque yo mismo lo escribí.

—Yo merecía esa vida, él era el amor de mi vida.

—Tú misma lo dijiste, el de tu vida, más no el verdadero —corrige Gabe.

—Ustedes no saben lo muchísimo que deseo tener la oportunidad de saber qué hubiera pasado si no estuviera muerta —murmuro levantándome del suelo—. Disculpen, señores, no quiero arruinar su navidad —digo saliendo de esa oficina.

Corro por los pasillos, sollozado. ¿Por qué justamente el día de navidad ocurre esto? Corro más rápido hacia mi habitación y me encierro ahí, al cerrar la puerta ya me encuentro desplomada en el piso. Hay tantas preguntas que siempre me he hecho y hoy finalmente las expuse. ¿Por qué Gabe tuvo que meterse? Me dolió mucho que dijera eso. Es decir que el _Señor D_ nunca me tomó en cuenta.

Alzo mi brazo izquierdo para ver la placa, pero no está en su sitio.

—Oh no… La perdí. —Eso era lo único que me quedaba de Edward.

Escucho que tocan la puerta. Me levanto rápidamente del piso y es Thomas.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió, Bella? —inquiere con esos ojos azules que me hacen sentir extraña.

—No es nada, Thomas. Creo que extravié mi pulsera, ¿me ayudas a buscarla? —le pregunto con la mirada baja. Él me toma de la barbilla y me sonríe.

—Toma, la encontré de venida hacia acá —expresa sujetándola con dos dedos.

—Oh gracias, Thomas —declaro tomándola con mis dos manos.

—Oye, Bella, creo que eres la única que he visto con algo así, ¿qué significa? —cuestiona Thomas. Doy un suspiro. Decido contarle toda la historia, por lo que lo invito a pasar. Luego de contarle toda la historia de cómo llegue aquí, lo que estaba pasando con Edward y que el _Señor D_ me permitió conservarla, Thomas permanece pensativo sentado a mi lado.

—¿Ocurre algo? —le pregunto.

—Solo tengo una duda —dice todavía pensativo—. Bella, siento que te conozco de otra parte, de mi vida en la tierra, siento haberte visto.

—Cuéntame de tu vida, por favor —le pido.

—Pues no hay mucho qué contar. Crecí con mi madre en Los Ángeles, luego nos mudamos a New York, terminé el colegio allí y me dediqué a tocar en bares. El día que tendría una entrevista para una disquera me atropelló un auto y, bueno, ya sabes lo demás.

No volvimos a hablar de nuestras vidas, solo hablamos de esas personas a quien extrañamos y nos gustaría volver a ver, aunque Thomas no paraba de bromear con que a mí ya me habían concedido ese deseo. Rápidamente se me vinieron las palabras de Gabe a la cabeza, no entiendo por qué tuvo que ser tan duro.

—Bella, ¿crees en los amores verdaderos? —me pregunta Thomas luego de un silencio.

—Pues, la verdad no lo sé. Estoy muerta, y no creo que aquí en el cielo se encuentre esa persona —digo sin ninguna expresión. Él se queda callado—. Disculpa si fui tan cruda con eso de estar muerta, pero es la verdad. Creí que había encontrado el amor de mi vida y no fue así, aparentemente estaba completamente equivocada.

—Yo creo que, aún muertos, todos tenemos un propósito qué cumplir —comenta sonriendo.

—Creo poder asegurar que ya cumplí mi propósito —replico viendo hacia otro lado. En eso escucho que tocan la puerta nuevamente, me levanto y era Gabe.

—Por fin te encuentro, Bella.

—¿Qué se le ofrece, señor? —digo en tono seco.

—Oh vamos, Bella. Somos amigos.

—Se equivoca, señor. —Gabe rueda los ojos.

—El _Señor D_ solicita tu presencia. —Volteo para ver a Thomas, quien se levanta y me toma del brazo con la clara intención de acompañarme. Le sonrío y siento un cosquilleo por todo mi cuerpo.

Nos dirigimos en silencio por los pasillos, podemos ver a los demás ángeles hablando en la pequeña plaza, todos se ven felices. Cuando llegamos a la oficina, Thomas nos detiene.

—Hasta aquí llego yo —dice sonriéndome.

—No creo que tarde mucho, así que no te diviertas tanto sin mí —bromeo. Thomas toma de mi mano y deposita un beso.

Visualizamos a Gabe pendiente de nuestros movimientos, por lo que rápidamente Thomas suelta mi mano y se va.

—¿Hasta cuándo seguirás molesta conmigo? —dice viéndome con ojos tiernos.

—No sé de qué habla, señor —le respondo muy seria, aunque admito que me gustaría dejar sufrir un poco más a Gabe.

Entramos a la oficina y el _Señor D_ se encuentra en medio la estancia, de pie. Me acerco a él y bajo la mirada.

—Señor, antes de que diga algo, perdóneme, por favor. Nunca fue mi intención hablarle así, fui insensata e impertinente al fisgonear por la ventana.

—Bella, no te preocupes, me hiciste pensar en muchas cosas, así que quiero proponerte algo —expresa muy serio. Levanto la mirada y me regala una sonrisa.

—Lo escucho, señor.

—¿Qué tal si te doy la oportunidad de que tú misma reescribas tu destino? Y, si lo haces bien, te regalaré otra vez la vida.

Me quedo sin habla.

—Isabella, solo tienes una oportunidad de elegir —agrega Gabe detrás de mí. Respiro profundo y acepto.

De repente me encuentro fuera del departamento de Edward y no recuerdo cómo llegue aquí. Escucho ruidos extraños pero continúo adelante. Entro con el sillón, ésta será la oportunidad perfecta para decirle que sí me quiero mudar con él. Dejo el sillón en la sala y me encamino hacia su habitación, abro la puerta y me encuentro con algo que jamás pensé que vería: Edward y Tanya.

Salgo corriendo de ahí y Edward viene detrás de mí.

—Bella, te lo puedo explicar…

—No hay anda qué explicar, lo vi todo —asevero bajando las escaleras.

—Bella, por favor —ruega Edward halándome por el brazo, lo empujo y casi me resbalo cuando unas manos me sujetan por la espalda.

—Oye, ten cuidado —dice un chico que aparece de la nada, se me hace conocido de alguna parte.

—Gracias. —Logro decir. Me aparto de él y bajo las escaleras a toda prisa para que Edward no me alcance, salgo a la calle y siento una liberación por todo mi cuerpo; sorprendentemente no tengo ganas de llorar, solo quiero sonreír.

Camino por las calles sin ningún rumbo, no quiero llegar a mi casa así que decido ir a un café. Al llegar allí me siento y pido una late de vainilla. Observo por la ventana y casi me ahogo al ver el chico que me sostuvo en las escaleras entrar al café. Me pongo roja como un tomate y agacho la cabeza para que no me vea, pero es caso perdido porque al entrar posa su mirada en mí y se acerca a mi mesa.

—Oye, deberías de tener más cuidado en esas escaleras —me dice amablemente.

—Gracias. Disculpa, pero jamás te vi en ese edificio.

—Aunque te suene extraño, escuché gritos y entré a ver qué ocurría.

—Oh gracias, eres mi héroe —declaro sonriéndole un poco.

—Me llamo Thomas —dice extendiendo su mano.

—Soy Bella y gracias nuevamente por salvarme —comento tomando su mano. En eso siento un cosquilleo muy profundo que recorre todo mi cuerpo; es extraño, jamás había sentido algo igual.

—Bueno, Bella, fue un placer, pero ya tengo que irme —señala viendo hacia fuera—. Entré solo porque te vi y quería asegurarme que estabas bien, dejaste a ese tipo muy traumado.

Me rio. Le agradezco nuevamente, él sonríe y empieza a retirarse cuando de la nada me sale pedirle su número.

—Estoy seguro que nos volveremos a ver —asegura volteándose hacia mí para guiñarme un ojo y luego marcharse.

En ese momento suelto todo el aire que estaba reteniendo y me rio. Qué extraña sensación. Me tomo mi café aún pensando en él, a pesar de que no sé siquiera su apellido.

Los días pasaban y todo iba de maravilla. Edward entendió que las cosas no tenían remedio y escuché por ahí que sale con una tal Isa. Yo, en cambio, sigo sin salir con nadie. Todas las mañanas salgo a correr un poco, por las tardes estoy en la biblioteca y termino tomando mi café en el mismo sitio donde vi a Thomas. Desde ese día no lo he vuelto a ver y todavía recuerdo esa extraña sensación que ocupó todo mi cuerpo.

Voy de camino a casa cuando empieza a llover, decido apurarme así que corro por las calles, cuando estoy a punto de doblar la esquina tropiezo con alguien y caemos al suelo.

—Oh rayos, fíjate por donde caminas —dice esa voz que reconozco enseguida.

—Lo siento tanto, fue mi culpa —digo apenada. Thomas levanta la cara y me mira a los ojos.

—Bella, ¿eres tú?

—La misma, a menos que conozcas a otra —bromeo con una sonrisa.

Él sonríe y me ayuda a levantar. —¿A dónde vas? Estás toda mojada —manifiesta tomándome de los brazos.

—Iba de camino a mi casa, ¿y tú?

—A mi departamento.

—Bueno, en ese caso creo que es mejor que siga mi camino —expongo nerviosa por su contacto.

—Tonterías. Mi edificio está cruzando la calle, vamos, te secas y te pido un taxi. —Intento rechazar su oferta, pero Thomas me toma por la barbilla y me asegura que no es molestia. Termino aceptando. Thomas me toma de la mano y esa sensación vuelve a mí, cruzamos la calle y entramos a su edificio, subimos las escaleras y él todavía sostiene mi mano. Al entrar noto con regocijo que su departamento todo está muy limpio y ordenado para alguien que vive solo.

—El baño está allí, si quieres pasa, te quitas esa ropa mientras busco una toalla y una sudadera mía, si no te incomoda. —Asiento y me dirijo allí. Thomas me extiende sin mirar una toalla y la sudadera y yo le entrego mi ropa mojada y cierro la puerta.

Cuando ya estoy lista, salgo del baño sintiendo mucha vergüenza, prácticamente Thomas es un extraño y me encuentro con una sudadera nada apropiada que me llega hasta medio muslo.

—¿Te quedó bien? —pregunta desde el sofá.

—Gracias por tantas molestias conmigo. —Thomas le resta importancia con la mano y me invita a sentarme a su lado. Después de un rato nada incómodo, se levanta.

—¿Quieres que toque algo para ti? —Me encojo de hombros y acepto. Él sonríe y toma su guitarra, se sienta en frente de mí y empieza a tocar una hermosa canción. Yo estaba embelesada con la letra y verlo al cantar no tenía precedentes—. ¿Te gustó? —pregunta cuando terminó.

—Es perfecta. ¿Tú la escribiste? —cuestiono.

—Sí, la escribí hace un par de días —contesta visiblemente nervioso.

—Oh. Así que tienes una musa —bromeo sonriendo.

—Sí, la conocí hace días y no la había vuelto a ver hasta hoy. —Me quedo en silencio cuando noto que se refiere a mí—. Por si no entendiste, tú eres la musa de esta canción. —Sigo sin decir nada, así que Thomas deja la guitarra y se agacha frente a mí—. Discúlpame si soy irrespetuoso, pero es que desde que te vi no he parado de pensarte, siento que te conozco de otra parte. —Estoy estática, siento que me he congelado.

Thomas se acerca para besarme, pero escucho el ruido de la secadora y me aparto.

—Creo que mi ropa ya está seca —informo levantándome del sofá. Él se aparta y yo corro para sacar mi ropa y salir de ahí, estoy muy nerviosa. Tomo la ropa y me dirijo al baño para vestirme, cuando salgo Thomas está parado en medio de la sala hablando por teléfono, al verme sonríe y cuelga.

—Tu taxi está abajo —anuncia con una sonrisa que no llega a su rostro.

—Gracias por todo —digo. Él me toma de la mano y deposita un tierno beso en ella, cuando me suelta tengo un pequeño papel en ella—. Llámame cuando estés en tu casa. —Asiento y salgo por la puerta como si estuviera flotando, me subo al taxi y me dirijo a mi casa.

Al llegar hago lo que me pide y lo llamo, esa noche ninguno de los dos durmió, ya que amaneció y seguíamos hablando por teléfono.

Los días pasaban y no paraba de estar con Thomas, salíamos al cine, al teatro o a veces solo nos encerrábamos en su departamento a ver películas. En todo este tiempo jamás me besó ni se insinuó, únicamente me tomaba de la mano y una que otra vez me abrazaba. Hablábamos de todo, nada nos aburría estando juntos, había noches en que iba y lo veía tocar en bares y sé que había algo mágico entre nosotros dos.

Hoy es un día muy especial para Thomas, tendrá una entrevista con una gran disquera, pasó toda la noche hablando sobre eso y me pidió que hoy lo acompañara. Acabamos de salir del café de siempre y me tiene tomada de la mano; caminamos varias calles más hasta llegar a la disquera.

—Hoy es el mejor día para preguntarte algo, Bella. —Asiento emocionada—. Aunque te lo diré cuando haya hablado con el jefe de la disquera.

Thomas me abraza y besa mi frente.

—Ven, vamos —dice.

—Adelántate, tengo que contestar una llamada —le comunico sacando mi celular.

Él sonríe y cruza la calle. Cuando estoy a punto de contestar, escucho un estruendo y gente gritando. Dirijo mi vista hacia allí y veo a Thomas tirado en medio de la calle, al parecer un auto lo ha atropellado.

Veo que a su alrededor hay un gran charco de sangre; corro, lo tomo en mis brazos y débilmente todavía está conmigo.

—Thomas, quédate conmigo —le grito. Las personas a mi alrededor están llamando al 911—. Thomas, resiste —pido llorando. Él débilmente acaricia mi rostro con su mano.

—¿Sabes qué quería preguntarte? ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Bella? —dice débilmente.

—Claro, Thomas. No debías haber esperado para preguntármelo —reprocho llorando.

—Bésame, Bella, por favor. —Pego mi frente con la de él y nuestros labios se unen, en ese momento todo parece detenerse.

Rápidos recuerdos pasan por mi cabeza y todos con Thomas, pero de muy antes, nos vemos de niños y en el colegio, también nos vemos como desde hace días atrás. Recuerdo la conversación con el _Señor D_ y caigo en la cuenta que Thomas siempre fue mi amor verdadero, siempre fue él, lo tuve tan cerca y no me di cuenta.

Todo desaparece y me encuentro en la oficina del _Señor D._

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —pregunto.

—Alguna parte de tu verdadera realidad —contesta el _Señor D_.

—¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que conocí primero a Thomas? —Vuelvo a preguntar.

—Porque estás en lo cierto, Bella. Creciste con Thomas hasta que él murió.

—Pero yo llegué primero aquí. No entiendo nada.

—Al morir, Thomas me pidió que yo borrara todos sus recuerdos de tu vida.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque tú estabas sufriendo como lo hizo Edward, también me pidió junto con Gabriel que tratáramos de encontrarte a alguien. Ese alguien era Edward. El mismo Thomas junto con Gabriel lo escogieron. Aunque no funcionó, tú conexión y la de Thomas es una de las más fuerte que pude haber creado.

Yo trago grueso. —Eso quiere decir que por eso morí, fue por Thomas la razón que hoy me encuentro aquí.

—Sí, Bella. Lo que te mostré fue si las cosas hubieran sido al revés. Pensé que si estabas primero con Edward y después conocieras a Thomas, también podrías reescribir su destino, pero me equivoqué, ya que de todas maneras él moriría.

Yo estoy con la boca abierta. —¿Por qué cuando llegué aquí no lo vi?

—Él se ocultó de ti, pensó que te había fallado en tu tiempo de ausencia. Hablé con él pero no quiso que te devolviera sus recuerdos, así que hice que trabajara contigo.

—¿Y si yo nunca me hubiera dado cuenta que era él?

—Te equivocas, ya lo sabías. Cuando tomaste su mano de camino hacia la plaza hubo un destello, tarde o temprano tus recuerdos volverían, pero te adelantaste haciendo un berrinche.

Yo me rio. —Gran explicación, _Señor D._ —Él se acerca a mí y me toma de las manos.

—Todo lo creé por un por qué, no dudes de mi palabras, pues nunca te fallaré —dice sonriéndome.

—Gracias por todo, de verdad —digo apretando sus manos. Él sonríe.

—Es mejor que te des prisa.

—¿Y para qué?

—Hoy es fin de año, así que creo que tienes exactamente un minuto para buscar a Thomas.

No lo pienso y salgo corriendo de esa oficina, veo a los ángeles concentrados en la plaza, corro más rápido y diviso a Thomas alejado de los demás. Puedo escuchar el tic-tac en mi cabeza.

—¡Thomas! —grito. Él se levanta y al verme sonríe. Sigo corriendo y, cuando llego a él, me lanzo a sus brazos que me esperan—. Siempre has sido tu —exclamo muy feliz.

—Discúlpame, solo esperé a que te dieras cuenta. —Yo sonrío y lo beso, él me corresponde el beso y es como si cada pieza encajara. Gracias al _Señor D_ podríamos disfrutar juntos toda esta eternidad.

Todavía nos seguíamos besando cuando los ángeles gritaron ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Y sí que sería un gran Año Nuevo.


End file.
